viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubation Emergency
Incubation Emergency is a map in Viscera Cleanup Detail. It was introduced in the v1.07 update along with its related achievement. Level Briefings Brief Respawn Brief Maps The map consists of a large L-shaped ground floor housing the Slosh-O-Matic, What A Load Disposal Bins, Janitor's Trunk and Incinerator. A small corridor branches off of the ground floor, forming a loop. An elevator connects with the upper floor, which consists of a small corridor housing the Vendor, which leads to a small room. The Punchomatic is in the upper floor. Unique features New to this map are the Huxley Technologies Incubators which work similarly to the Planters in Hydroponic Hell. They feature a light bulb socket and space for an alien embryo, both of which must be acquired from the Vendor in the upper floor. A bright orange glass cover slides up and down at the touch of a button in order to gain access. A screen at the top reads the current state of the Incubator. Upon replacement of the light bulb and the embryo, the glass cover must be closed. 2 Incubators.jpg|Two Incubators back to back Incubator Empty.jpg|An open empty Incubator Incubator full 2.jpg|An open Incubator with a Light Bulb and an Embryo Also new are the Biomasses, which are alien growths on floors, walls, and roofs. These result from uncontrolled incubation of embryos, according to the brief and datalogs scattered around the map. The smaller growths can be picked up, although the bigger ones need to be destroyed with the Laser Welder in order to be carried to the Incinerator as small chunks, but the vine-shaped capillaries need to be treated as lightning scars, disintegrating them with the welder as well. Biomass raw.jpg|Biomasses Biomass cooking.jpg|Biomasses being fried by the Laser Welder Biomass cooked.jpg|Biomasses fully fried and made transportable. Primary Objectives *Common objectives to all levels: clean human and alien blood splatters, incinerate viscera, dead bodies and trash. *Remove all Biomasses (use the Laser Welder to divide larger ones and disintegrate capillaries). *Fix all lightning scars and bullet holes. *Replace all Incubator light bulbs and alien embryos (they must be closed after restocking). *Restock all 4 First Aid Stations. Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in designated area. *Stack barrels in designated area. *Find all 19 Personal Identification Devices, enter them in the Punchomatic, and fill out reports. Incubation Emergency - Barrels.jpg|All 23 Barrels and 11 Cryogenic canisters neatly stacked Incubation Emergency - Crates.jpg|All crates neatly stacked Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 03/01/2184 Time: 15:55 GST Identification: Mr. Thomas Title: Administrator :Progress is still well behind schedule. A delay we cannot afford any longer! Already the investors are considering pulling out of our agreement, leaving us with an ultimatum. I've instructed the scientists, and Dr. Marx in particular to do whatever is necessary to get things on track. If he and his team can't deliver, I will make sure to hold him personally responsible. If my ass is going to be on the line, then I'll make sure it's not the only one! I have given them one week to prove their worth to this company. Date: 05/01/2184 Time: 13:07 GST Identification: Dr. Bernard Marx Title: Neural-Conditioning Specialist :Months of research have finally yielded some results. Earlier today I made a small adjustment to the conditioning imprint we were using, and it seems like it's had a dramatic effect. Unlike the human brain, these alien fetuses are susceptible to alpha manipulation. I believe now that we can begin to imprint upon them our pre-programmed personalities and caste directives. Let's just see those jokers at Emergent Embryonics manage to achieve something this profound. Hah, not a chance! Date: 07/01/2184 Time: 15:55 GST Identification: Dr. Lenina Crowne Title: Embryonics Researcher :While my colleagues attempt to form a viable prototype from the alien infants, I have been tasked with studying the embryos themselves. They are a truly remarkable species. In their very genetic makeup is an almost insatiable urge to spawn life. Every sample of fluid I extract from the eggs mutates into an entirely different living organism in my petri dishes. Wholly different from the alien fetuses themselves, this substance grows and "creeps" over surfaces, feeding off its surroundings. They seem remarkably resilient as well. Although they do appear to have a weakness for fire. I am quickly running out of proteins to feed the ever mutating samples. Fascinating, truly fascinating. Date: 09/01/2184 Time: 16:38 GST Identification: Dr. Helmholtz Watson Title: Emotional-Conditioning Specialist :It has been only days since Marx's remarkable breakthrough, and already I've been able to imprint more sophisticated emotions on the alien infant subjects. Just this morning I was doing my daily interviews with the "children" when Molly showed signs of deep adoration for me, as intended. I was a bit concerned however, when she became extremely aggressive upon seeing Amy being harmed. A simple flaw I'm sure. Clearly I need to do more work on refining and reducing the chaotic elements from the emotional imprinting. Date: 10/01/2184 Time: 15:55 GST Identification: Dr. Lenina Crowne Title: Embryonics Researcher :I seriously underestimated my experimental samples, and it has led to dire consequences. The strange alien samples have escaped containment and begun adhering to moist areas of the facility. I fear they may be releasing spores that could compromise the ventilation system. They have even begun forming larger concentrations of what I can only describe as biomass. I shudder to think what it is capable of if left unchecked. Therefore, I am enlisting the maintenance crew to address the issue as quickly as possible. Date: 12/01/2184 Time: 23:48 GST Identification: Dr. Helmholtz Watson Title: Emotional-Conditioning Specialist :Damnit, this isn't working! I keep trying, harder and harder, but the specimens seem to resist the more I try to imprint on them! Just to add to matters, Crowne's infernal "creep" is getting all over my laboratory. I wouldn't be surprised if it's influencing my subjects somehow! My manipulations of the subjects' brain patterns is delicate enough without external contaminents messing up my fragile balance! I think I'm going to have a word with Crowne after I tranquilize Molly. She has become increasingly insufferable, and I can no longer stand her screeching! Date: 20/01/2184 Time: 10:29 GST Identification: John Savage Title: Unhinged Security Officer :Primary Objective: Kill the evil aliens and save the day. Secondary Objective: Brutalize the vending machine! ------------------------- We've got a special secret mission for you, John! You're gonna grab your sidearm and dispense some justice, rescuing the scientists and kicking the ass out of anything that looks nasty. You've got this, you're a professional! You've been waiting for a chance like this for a long time, now get out there and show them what happens to those who mess with John Savage! Notes Gallery Incubation Emergency - Note.jpg|Henry Foster Collectibles There are no collectibles in this map that are related to any achievements as of v1.07. However, the Vendor uniquely dispenses light bulbs and alien embryos in this map, which may be regarded as carry-over Office trophies. There are also a few HVC Mk9 Lightning Guns scattered around the map. Incubation Emergency - Lightning Gun.jpg|The Lightning Gun Embryo.jpg|An Alien Embryo Bulb Vendor.jpg|The Light Bulb at the Vendor Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Incinerator *Laser Welder *J-HARM Crane *Broom *Vendor **Lantern **Solar Flare **First Aid Supplies **Alien Embryo **Light Bulb Walkthrough #Stack 6 buckets and 6-8 bins in the elevator. Head directly to the upper floor and wipe the blood in the corridor first so no bloody footsteps are left while walking around. Grab the Laser Welder in the nearby room and disintegrate the Biomasses carefully (i.e. with short bursts) to avoid producing excess soot from overheating. It may also be used to reduce the size of viscera. #Repair the lightning scars and bullet holes in the upper floor and then finish the mopping (so that any extra soot produced gets cleaned in the process). #After disposing of the bins and buckets, disintegrate the larger Biomasses scattered around the ground floor. The J-HARM is needed to grab the body swallowed by the Biomass in the roof as well as the smaller Biomasses near the elevator. Also to clean the glass roof down the side corridor. Dispose of the larger bodies first, then mutilated bodies and Biomasses. #With a few bins dispose of all the viscera, brass and trash laying around the ground floor. #Repair the lightning scars and bullet holes in the ground floor and then finish the mopping (so that any extra soot produced gets cleaned in the process). #Proceed to stack all crates and barrels in the designated areas (or leave them standing upright if no extra points are sought). #Lastly, proceed to carry all embryos 22 and light bulbs 16 needed from the Vendor to each Incubator. A bin can help speed this process up and reduce the amount of trips needed. (It can then be rotated to drop its contents next to each incubator.) #Additionally, proceed to carry all PIDs 19 to the Punchomatic in the upper floor for extra points. A bucket can be useful for transport, though you should keep in mind that the names on the PIDs are randomized, so mixing them up may make it difficult to fill out death reports. Tips and Trivia *There are four Laser Welders, allowing for faster cleaning in multiplayer mode. *There are a few cryogenic canisters scattered around the map, but there is no stacking area associated with them. *There is only one paper note in the entire map, over a crate in the ground floor. *It is possible to send the lift to a lower floor and keep the door open, by activating the red handle inside the elevator shaft. To do this, the player must stand against the door inside the shaft, on the tiny ledge. This is useful to throw all the barrels and crates down the shaft, since the stacking areas are in the ground floor, and avoid having to do many trips up and down. *As of v1.07 the Incubators have a minor bug where it is possible to grab and handle objects within, without opening the glass cover. However, it is not possible to clip through the glass (i.e. the objects remain within the Incubator). *The Embryos are fragile and can be squashed by hitting them against a solid object. Fluid pours out and leaves a pale green mess behind. *The light bulbs can be broken if smashed against a solid object. *The presence of replaceable light bulbs in this level was the result of a prolonged joke towards Viscera Cleanup Detail's developers. *The level features several references to the novel Brave New World. Several PIDs feature the names of characters from the book, as do the data logs, mission log, and note; Doctors Bernard Marx, Helmholtz Watson, and Lenina Crowne are all characters from the novel, as is Henry Foster. John Savage, from the mission log, is another character. The company involved, Huxley Technologies, is likely named after the book's author, Aldous Huxley. Incubation itself is also present in Brave New World, it being how people are "born." The company's motto is also a derived from a line in the novel. Image Gallery Incubation Emergency - Laser Welder 1.jpg|One of the four Laser Welders, at the very start of the map, over some crates Incubation Emergency - Cryogenic Canister.jpg|A cryogenic canister Incubation Emergency - Lift.jpg|Throwing crates down the elevator shaft LSpreviewIncubationEmergency.png|Level select preview images Category:Levels